The Way it was Meant To Be
by Shadazefan14
Summary: Blaze has lived in what no girl would call a dream. She is living in a nightmare. She was forced into marrying Scourge to save the ones she loved. Shadow, Silver and Sonic has promised to help her but Silver was shot to death one night when he and Shadow came to get her, since then she had not seen Shadow or Sonic since. Will Blaze marry Shadow or not? Rated T for Killing.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters!

Chapter 1

The wind blew in the trees making the orange, yellow and red leaves fall. She used to love this season until she was forced to marry Scourge. He told her that he would kill everyone she loved, and she knew he would on the night he killed Silver. A tear streamed down the feline's face as she thought about that night when her best friend was shot to death by Scourge, when he and Shadow came to rescue her. Blaze had become fearful, upset and ugly as she would call it, over the past two years. She sat at the window just watching the sun to come up so she could start her miserable day over again.

He leaned himself against a tree, listening to the birds chirp and the leaves fall from the tree. At times he caught himself wondering about Blaze. The girl he loved, and still does, that girl with the bright golden eyes, soft fur, and soft lips that he was lucky enough to get a kiss from. Now all he could see of her is a bruised and battered face, dull gold eyes, cracked lips that were far from kissable and rough fur. Shadow shook his head. He hasn't seen Blaze for about a year now since Silver's death. It took a toll on everyone, but he knew it hurt Blaze the most to see her best friend be killed right before her eyes, and knowing she couldn't do a dang thing about it.

"Thinking about Blaze?" That voice he knew so well but came to deal with it.

"Yes. Now why are you here?" Shadow asked.

"We need to get her Shadow. It has been over a year and who knows Scourge probably killed her by now." Sonic answered. As much as he hated to admit it, but he believed him.

"I don't know what to do anymore Faker, I'm just afraid I might fail her. I know she needs our help but remember what happened to Silver. That could be one of us next." Shadow shook his head.

"I know it is hard for you Shadow, but we need to start thinking of plans that might help us out. Blaze is living a life that she doesn't deserve, but she did it to save us. If she didn't do it, everyone that she loved Shadow would be in the graveyard right now." Sonic said.

Shadow pounded his fist on the tree. "I should be in her position right now. She doesn't need to live in a nightmare. I should. For all of the things I did wrong. She's too perfect to do wrong!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic sensed Shadow's anger and backed off a bit.

"She needs us Shadow, and we promised we'd help her. I don't break promises." And with that Sonic was gone.

Tears rolled down Shadow's face. "She's too perfect" echoed in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaze headed for the kitchen knowing Scourge would be up soon. If he didn't like what was for breakfast, then he can starve. Mixed up some pancake batter and started frying the bacon. The kitchen was the only nice place in the whole house. There were brand new appliances, granite counter tops, beautiful redwood cabinets and bamboo hard wood flooring. She shook her head and continued cooking breakfast. She felt something wrap around her waist. She turned around and glared at Scourge, and all he did was grin.

"How is my sweetheart this morning?" He asked all sweetly. Blaze rolled her eyes and went to turn around, but his grip on her hips grew tighter, making it impossible to move.

"You didn't answer me." He grinned.

"What if I didn't feel like it." Blaze snapped.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, but don't worry I love stubborn women." He said and leaned forward and kissed her. His mouth stared its way down to Blaze's neck, she had to think of something to get him off of her. Blaze grabbed the hot pancake flipper and slapped him across the face making him yelp. He jerked away and put his hand to his face.

"We'll have other times. Now finish breakfast." He snapped.

After breakfast Scourge left the house locking everything and taking the keys.

Scourge hopped into his car and sped off. When he got to the parking garage he saw a guy who he knew too well. Shadow the Hedgehog. He cursed that name every day. Shadow and Scourge caught eye contact and Shadow started towards him. Scourge went to cover the burn on his face but he was too late.

"Looks like Blaze can whip your butt." Shadow snapped.

"It was with a stupid pancake flipper." Scourge growled.

"Pancake flipper huh? Well bubby we will see you again hopefully this time we can get payback." Shadow growled back and left

Scourge ran back to his car and went back home to make sure they don't get Blaze.

"Faker, are you here?!" Shadow yelled into the house.

"One second." Sonic said and met him at the front door. "What?"

"I was at the parking garage getting my car when I saw Scourge. Blaze is still living, because Scourge got beat with a hot pancake flipper that left burn marks." Shadow said

"Thank God she is still living, and he got beat with a pancake flipper? Sounds interesting." Sonic said

"Do you have a Plan, Faker?" Shadow asked.

"Sure do, come in and I will tell you." Sonic grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why are you home so early?" Blaze growled.

"Because, I didn't have to work today." Scourge lied.

"Oh. So that's why you were in such of a hurry to get into the garage. Then you locked all of the doors from the inside."

Scourge saw no way of lying to Blaze. So he never did tell Blaze who he saw.

"Get back to work." He snapped.

"Why should I! I'm not your maid and I wouldn't be called your wife either! You are sick Scourge! You always have been and always will be! I can't wait for the day you die so I can leave this, this place!" Blaze screamed and stormed away.

Scourge watched his wife storm from his view. He didn't mind the yelling or the screaming. All he wanted was Blaze to himself.

"Then you can run in and get Blaze." Sonic finished explaining his plan.

"Are you sure Scourge will fall for this, I mean Scourge is a very smart person. I hate to give it to him but Sonic he can't be fooled easily." Shadow explained.

"I know that." Sonic sighed.

Shadow felt hopeless. He couldn't save his true love without the thought of being killed. He didn't want to end up in the graveyard like Silver did. Just the thought of Silver brought a great sadness to him.

"Maybe Tails can help us, he always has good ideas that might help." Sonic finally spoke up.

"Okay… Sonic, go find him." Shadow sighed.

As usual he was tinkering with tools and parts thinking of a new creation that he could build. He was deep in thought until, Sonic the Hedgehog pulled up.

"Tails, buddy, we need your help can you help us?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Tails the Fox said happily.

"Thanks Tails, I knew you can count on you." Sonic said and waited for Tails to follow.

When Tails came up to Sonic's house, he noticed Shadow's car was in the driveway.

"Strange, Shadow is never at Sonic's house. I wonder what is up." Tails thought as he walked through the door. He saw Shadow sitting on the couch. Shadow stood up when he heard the door open. He greeted Tails.

"What is up with Shadow, he was never like this." Tails thought again.

Tails looked deep into Shadow's eyes and all Tails could see is weakness and sadness. Shadow never felt weak and he never felt sad for all Tails knows.

"Okay, we had a plan to get Blaze back from Scourge but I didn't think it will work do you think it will work Tails?" Shadow asked.

"Nope it won't work because Scourge will outsmart this plan and he will be a heavier guard. We need something new. So let's get started." Tails said and started thinking of a new plan but

all Tails could think about was the weakness and sadness he saw in Shadow's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scourge went into the room where Blaze stormed off to and saw her leaning against the wall, looking out of the window. He walked in and closed the door silently.

"You know this is your home and you are going to live with me forever. So I suggest you would quit all of the yelling, screaming and running." Scourge said.

Blaze whirled around and saw Scourge leaning against the wall.

"This will never be my home for as long as I live, Scourge. You have taken my freedom and my friends from me. How many times a week are your friends over here getting drunk and hitting on me? I am sick and tired of it." Tears welled in Blaze's eyes.

"Sweetheart….." Scourge started but was cut off.

"Don't call me sweetheart you, you filthy rat! I will never be your sweetheart and I hope that will come to your mind soon enough!" Blaze yelled and went for the door but Scourge grabbed her arm so tightly, Blaze let a cry in pain.

"Listen to me. You are my wife and I make the rules here. I can call you what I want, because you are my wife. You might think so, but guess what sugar plum; I have got a signed document saying we are legally married. Shallow that." Scourge sneered and started squeezing tighter on Blaze's arm.

The pain became unbearable to Blaze. To stop him from squeezing tighter, Blaze brought up her flamed hand and slapped Scourge across the face. Scourge yelped and let go and Blaze made a dash for it. Scourge followed Blaze into the kitchen and she held a knife in her hand.

"Come near me and I swear I will kill you." She sneered.

Scourge knew he could outsmart Blaze but he didn't go to her instead he went to the garage and sped off in his car. He locked all of the doors before leaving so Blaze wouldn't leave. Blaze kicked and screamed, while crying her eyes out.

"WHY ME!" She screamed as she crumpled to the floor.

"Tails, buddy, I hope this plan works." Sonic said.

Right as he said that Scourge pulled into Sonic's driveway. Scourge came out with a handgun at his side. He walked through the door as if he lived there.

"Nobody move a muscle or otherwise I will kill you like I killed your friend." Scourge shouted.

Shadow saw an opening of getting Blaze but he knew he probably get killed doing so, but he was willing to take that chance.

"Where's Blaze?" Shadow demanded.

"None of your business where my wife is." Scourge snapped.

"Yes it does. You better tell me right now or I will destroy you." Shadow growled.

Sonic saw his friend risking everything he has to save Blaze. He didn't know what made Shadow do what he was doing, but he must've had a new plan. Shadow ran for the knife drawer and grabbed the sharpest knife there was. Scourge aimed the gun and Shadow and pulled the trigger. Shadow threw the knife at Scourge hitting him in the leg before falling to the ground. Sonic spin dashed into Scourge making him lose balance, but before he could make another move, Scourge was gone. Tails and Sonic ran over to Shadow who was lying still on the ground.

"Tails is he dead?" Sonic asked.

"Nope, he is unconscious. If we can get him to my shop I will get him fixed up because I don't want the doctors to deal with him." Tails said.

All he could see was darkness, but he heard screaming.

"Please Scourge, I beg you please." Blaze begged.

Shadow ran towards the sound of the screaming but he couldn't find Blaze.

"AHH!" Blaze's scream was terrifying.

He needed to find her, but everywhere he turned all he could see is darkness and the sound of Scourge beating Blaze.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blaze picked herself off the floor. It seemed almost impossible to do just a simple task. She never cried until that day she was forced into marring Scourge. When she was back on her feet she went right to the master bedroom. Blaze went to the closet and found Scourge's stash of money and his butt load of guns. She went into one of his drawers and searched underneath all of clothes. She felt something cold so she grabbed it. When she opened her hand she gasped in happiness. It was a spare key to the house. She jumped for joy. She found her way out of this place. She opened his safe and grabbed his handgun. The gun he shot Silver to death with. She grabbed it along with a box of bullets. Then Blaze went onto Scourge's money stash and grabbed over 100,000 dollars. No wonder she wasn't allowed in the closet. Then she went into her closet and grabbed her long coat and dark shades, with a hat. She ran into the bathroom and put on makeup and did her hair in a high ponytail. Before she let she grabbed the document saying they were legally married and shoved it in her pocket.

"No way is he going to stop me now." She said to herself as she opened the house and went out to kill Scourge.

Shadow heard something and sat upright in bed. He let out a groan of pain. Getting shot hurts and now he knows firsthand.

"Look who's alive." Sonic said.

"What you think I died?" Shadow asked.

"No." Sonic said flatly.

Shadow shook his head and stood up. Walked to the window and saw Scourge's car pull up again.

"Faker we got trouble." Shadow growled and ran towards the door.

"Where's Blaze?" Scourge demanded.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"I went home right after I shot you. The door was open and she was gone. 100,000 dollars is missing, one of me guns and a box of bullets. So where is she?" Scourge growled.

"Do you think I know?" Shadow asked.

"Leave the poor guy alone Scourge." Someone from behind Scourge growled.

Scourge whirled around to see who was talking and he was greeted with a gun pointed to him. The person pulled of their shades and stared right at Scourge.

"Blaze…" That was all that left Shadow's mouth


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Blaze…" That was all that left Shadow's mouth.

Blaze didn't even look at Shadow because her eyes were focused on Scourge.

"Who did you get out?" Scourge demanded.

"After I threw my hissy fit, I went into the master bedroom and went into the closet. I searched every drawer and when I came across something cold, I grabbed. Right there all along, was a stupid spare key. So I went on grabbing 100,000 dollars, this gun, a box of bullets and this." Blaze said waving the document. "I can outsmart you Scourge. I'm a girl remember. I always find a way out."

Scourge growled knowing he was outsmarted. Blaze stopped waving the document.

"Now this says we were never married." Blaze grinned and burned the document right before Scourge's eyes.

Scourge ran at Blaze, but before he got to her a gun sounded. He looked down at his hip and it was bleeding.

"Now you will feel my pain." Blaze said as she pulled the trigger again, this time hitting him in the knee.

"Blaze, please." Scourge begged.

"You made my life a living nightmare. I never deserved any bit of it. You killed my best friend and took my freedom. You made me feel weak. You hit me for doing wrong. To sum it all up, your friends were over six out of seven days in a week. They were getting drunk and forcing their way on me and kissing me in the wrong places. How do you think I feel?" Blaze cried.

Shadow stood there, watching and listening to Blaze's life. It almost made himself cry for not going back and getting her after Silver died.

"Faker, get my gun. It's on the table." Shadow whispered.

"I'm on it." Within five seconds Sonic was back with Shadow's gun.

Shadow aimed and fired making Scourge stop dead in his tracks. Blood gushed out of his head as he fell to the ground. Within ten seconds Scourge was dead. Blaze looked at the bloody body of what was her horrible husband. She looked up at Shadow and Shadow looked at her back. Before they knew it they were in each other's arms. Shadow held her tight so she would know that nothing was ever going to happen to her again.

"After all this time I never thought you would be back in my arms." Shadow whispered.

"I thought that you forgot about me and that's why I didn't see you." Blaze said.

"Blaze I will never forget you. I just got caught up in Silver's death that I was functioning properly. I didn't want you to see me die like you saw Silver die."

"You, not functioning properly? I never heard of such nonsense." Blaze giggled.

"It's true." Sonic said from behind.

"I don't think I can believe this nonsense." Blaze laughed.

Shadow shook his head. She was smart but she still needed her prince charming to come and save her from the dragon that locked her up in a tower. Like every good fairytale Shadow leaned in and kissed Blaze. Blaze was shocked but took it in shortly after. Enjoying this moment that could last a lifetime Blaze was thanking her prince charming from saving her from her nightmare that she has lived in. Shadow was the first to pull back.

"I love you Blaze." He whispered.

"I love you to Shadow." Blaze answered and pulled Shadow back in and kissed him.

The End

Want More Shadaze love stories? Then go ahead and read my others stories. One is called How We Met and the other one is called 8 Second Ride.

Enjoy


End file.
